10 Years
by Snow Ryder
Summary: [Au. Ooc.] Law made a deal with a demon and now he only has 10 years left to live his life but, along the way to his imminent death a forbidden love is formed that no one can break, not even the demon himself. ((dark luffy))
1. Chapter 1

**~2004~**

'_Why am I doing this? I honestly don't know. This is just insane, no sane person would ever attempt this then again; I'm not sane.'_

As Law covered the box with the left over dirt he had dug up from the ground, he began to realize just how crazy all this really was.

He laughed to himself. "What am I doing?"

"Indeed, what are you doing?" A small voice says to him from behind but, once he turns around to face the demon it wasn't anything at all like he expected,

It took the form of a small boy, much shorter than Law, with a mop of raven colored hair and obsidian eyes to match but for a spilt second there he could have sworn, the demons eyes flashed a crimson red.

He was wearing a fitted solid black suit and a dark red dress shirt with what was strange to Law; the demon was wearing sandals and had a straw hat hanging from his neck.

But, he didn't ask why the demon chose those clothes nor did he really want to know if that was his real body or just some vessel.

Gathering his composure from the shock that this ritual actually worked, Law spoke trying to make his voice sound confident but, his body had different plans. "I-I uh," his body slowly started to drift in the opposite direction trying to get away from the demon.

The boy started toward him not bothering to mention that he knew Law was trying to run away. "Save it, I'm just as surprised as you are… I've never made a deal with a child before so this should be fun."

His eyes widened as he thought to himself. _'Did he really just call me a child?'_

"Me? A child? Have you taken a look at yourself?" Law retorted, knowing he probably shouldn't anger a demon.

The demon laughed. "Aha~ I guess you're right about that, but you see despite my appearance I'm hundreds of years old but, I'm not here to talk about me, now am I? I'm here to talk about you." He pauses for a moment as if he's waiting for Law's answer but, continues on when he notices he won't be getting one from the frightened teen. "What does a kid like you want anyways? Money? Fame? Talent? Love? Or maybe even revenge against daddy?"

He stares at Law with piercing red eyes only a few inches from his own and for a minute Law forgot why he even summoned up the thing. "I want… I want happiness."

The demons eyes widen at the request but then go soft before he bursts out laughing. "And exactly how am I supposed to give you that?"

Law stared dumbfounded at the laughing devil not really knowing how to answer.

"Kid, to be happy; you need to get rid of what's making you unhappy so, what is it that makes you unhappy? But, before you answer remember I'm the one who makes the rules."

"I don't know… I just want to be able to smile again, that's really it." Law's eyes avert to the ground on instinct even though all he wants is to look the demon in the eyes.

His eyes burn holes through Law's chest when he thinks he will begin laughing again but, he doesn't. "Well okay. I guess I can do that."

"What?" Law's voice betrays him and he can hear how desperate he sounds. "You'd really do that?"

The demon turns and glares daggers at him. "Don't be so excited. Even if you're wish is the dumbest one I've ever heard, you seem like an interesting kid."

"Thanks?" Not knowing if he should be offended or not or even why he was taking that kind of shit from a demon of all things.

The boy turned and smiled a frighteningly bright white grin. "Plus, I don't feel like going back to hell right after I got out."

"That's refreshing." Law stated sarcastically without meaning too.

"Oh well~" He drags out the 'L' as if he's enjoying this encounter. "Let's get down to business; you want happiness am I right?"

Law hesitated before answering. "Um- yeah."

"I can give you ten complete years of happiness."

"And what happens after that?"

The demons eyes sharpened with hunger as the mere thought of consuming this boy's soul excited him more than he wanted it too. "You die."

"I-I die?" Law's voice began to shake, was he really going to accept a deal where he knew he would die in the end just to be happy?

He cocked his head to the side. "Yes, are you ready to accept this offer and these consequences for this thing you call happiness? Are you willing to die for this wish?"

Law's voice was caught in his throat but, he wasn't sure why. It's not like he was scared or nervous, he wanted this; he needed it. After all the horrific things that have happened to him the past ten years, he believed he deserved to know happiness even if he had to die for it.

Law took a deep breath before finally answering the demon. "Yes, I agree to your terms."

The demons eyes lit up like a Christmas tree only the only color was red. "Alright! Then let's seal this deal." Without a sharp object a cut suddenly speared on the inside of the demons palm. "Give me your hand."

Hesitantly, Law offered his hand to the devil taking in the fact that if he went through with this, he was going to die. As soon as their skin touched a deep cut ran down Law's palm the same way it did on the boy's but, surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all.

The two shook hands, mixing their blood with each other; binding them together.

Law's fate was sealed by a quick flash of blinding light and it was over. Everything seemed to be normal around him; the wind began to pick up around him when he realized the demon was still standing in front of him. This one small boy held his fate in the palm of his hands, it was amazing to Law how that worked and he would be even more amazed if the demon was actually able to grant him his wish.

The demon gave Law a sly smile. "Now that is out of the way. What's your name?"

"Law, Trafalgar Law."

"Interesting." The demon stated in a mono tone voice, as he looked Law up and down as if he was checking for something.

"Um- what's yours?"

The demons attention was snapped upwards, as he smiled, proud of his name. "Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."

Law let out an involuntary laugh. "Monkey D. Luffy? What kind of name is that? Did you make it up or something?"

The boy's eyes grew red with anger as he pushed the teenager up against the nearest building, which was a rundown bar with only a few customers. "Don't you dare make fun of my name again."

Their faces were only a few inches from each other, Law could feel the heat of Luffy's breath hitting his face. He was at a complete loss as to why this demon was so angry about laughing at his name, it's not like it was his real name. What kind of demon has that weird of a name?

He had to attempt whatever this Luffy character was, he did pike Law's interest and curiosity. Maybe he would be able to find out more about demons and how they work during his time with Monkey D. Luffy.

Time could only tell, and he didn't have much of it.

Judging how sensitive this demon was, it was going to be a long 10 years.

**(A/N: I have been really obsessed with demons lately, and this story was inspired by a supernatural episode that I watched and a yaoi manga where the seme was a demon (Konya Mo Nemurenai) I recommend it, it's really good. Okay, but yeah this is a new story that I came up with a few days ago and im in love with it so I hope you like it too. xx) **


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later**

"_Come here, Law. I want to give you your birthday present." The amused voice called to the small boy, who's 10__th__ birthday had just past._

_When the boy walked into the room expecting to see toys or candy but, inside he found nothing. Just his uncle sitting on his bed with a sly expression. _

"_Doffy, where are my presents?" The small Law whined like the child he was which only amused the older male more._

_The man smirked and beckoned Law to stand in front of him. "Don't worry, you'll get them soon enough…" He paused before lifting the small boy to sit upon his lap. "But, you'll have to earn them." _

Law was snapped from his horrible nightmare where could feel the sweat dripping down his face and onto his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, reminding himself that it was all just a dream. Before he noticed a significant amount of weight pressed up against the side of his body, a small arm lazily slung across his chest and hot breathing pressed against his ear. At first, he believed that he might have been drunk the night before and had a brought someone home but, he knew he was completely wrong. When he turned his head to look, he was met with the demons young face that he still hadn't gotten accustomed too.

He stared at Luffy's sleeping face longer than he anticipated too, before he remembered the compromising position the two were in. The teen sat straight up and yanked the other awake. "What are you doing?"

The demon let out a low growl before grabbing a pillow to replace the spot where Law had been. "Sleeping."

"Yeah, I saw that." The teen stated sarcastically. "Why the hell were you latched onto me?!"

The demon just growled in response as he snuggled closer to the pillow in his arms. Law sighed, knowing the thing wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

It had been a week since Law decided to sell his soul and so far nothing in his life had changed. He still felt that never ending burden that was pressed against his shoulders. He was wondering exactly when this deal was going to kick in, because at the moment he was ready to strangle the thing until it begged for mercy.

Once he looked at his clock he realized that he was already running late for school, and began rushing around his room to find clean clothes. He vaguely took notice of the white t shirt and black jeans he had thrown on before hitting the alarm on his way out the door.

Law had lived alone for a long time now that he had grown used to the silence that the halls of his apartment and it had been ages since he actually let someone stay with me. Though he was quite confused why the demon insisted on staying with him, it wasn't like he was a very fun guy to be around and he knew that. So, as to why he had no idea and he really didn't have the energy to question something that could kill him at any given moment if it really wanted too.

"Hey Law!" A familiar voice called down the hall. It was Sanji, his best friend since pre K. Not really best friend, more like he stayed with all these years and I'm not really sure why friend.

Law unamusingly slammed the door to his locker closed. "Hey."

As the two made their way down the hall Law couldn't help but, feel at ease with Sanji. The guy was just like him; neither liked to talk about useless things, nor did they see the need too. But, somehow the two were able to establish a friendship without words that told the other they were always going to be there if they needed it which at most times they never needed it, it was just comforting to know there was somebody to dig them out of the hole they dug for themselves though this time Law figured Sanji wouldn't be able to dig deep enough to pull Law from the hole he had just fallen into and he honestly had given up on caring.

All his life he had been trained, morphed and molded into the person he was today like some cheap doll put up for sale. And he hated that, he was just a product from his uncle's twisted desires from physical appearance to mental stability even to his own personality to the point of where he couldn't even look himself in the mirror and not want to start vomiting. This was not the person he wanted to be, he didn't want to be a closed off guy with one friend, he didn't want to feel the constant need to please someone, he didn't want to have the extreme amount of loneliness pushing him over the edge but, most of all he didn't want to feel like he was already dead inside.

Law didn't even like the fact that he was a relying on a demon to give him what he truly desired but he was just desperate enough not to care. He was 16 now and wasn't about to spend the rest of his life being dead so, if by any miracle this demon managed to pull it off he would be more than happy to let the thing consume his soul.

Suddenly Law was snapped from his thought as he heard the familiar sound of his name being called of the intercom.

Not positive about what was going on, Law hesitantly opened the door to the principal's office only to find the one person who stayed with him through everything only to be ripped from him a few years back. It was Corazon, his cousin and that pink feathered freaks son.

He looked at Law with a look of happiness to see his cousin again but, something else clouded his vision as the principal decided to step out of the room to break whatever news was about to come. Law only tensed under the stare Corazon was giving him; it looked like he was in pain but, somehow relieved in a way. Though he couldn't understand how something could make a person feel that way until he heard what happened.

"Law… I'm really happy to see you, I am. But, my dad… he's uh- he's dead." The young blonde half cried half smiled out the words, it was clear to Law that his cousin really was caught in a twist. "He was in an accident… his car fell off the bridge and into the water and…" His voice began to shake before the boy rushed into Law's waiting arms.

'_Suitable death.' _Law mentally noted to himself, he couldn't give a rat's ass that the bird man was gone. He hated him, he always had. No, that wasn't entirely true; at a point he loved his uncle enough to give up his pride for him every time. And he couldn't help but, let out a small smile that his biggest nightmare was now gone from this world but, he also felt a stream of guilt for being… happy?

As he held his cousin in his arms he couldn't really say anything to comfort the boy because he knew how Law despised his father, and even Corazon hated his dad for the same reasons that Law did but, you don't get to choose your family and whether Corazon wanted to admit it or not, the man was his father so not only did he loose his nightmare but, he lost his dad as well.

After the whole scene in the office, Law had promised his indecisive cousin sometime soon, though he had no intention of following through with his offer. There was no way he was ever going to step inside that house, not after he just got out.

The teen made his way home and through his front door with silence before he was met with the hard, amused stare the demon had as it had its body spread all around the bed, not willing to give Law the comfort of the bed he so desperately wanted.

Annoyed, Law sighed not having the energy to tell him the move. He sat in the computer chair at his desk and threw himself into the online world not really sure what he was looking for, until he stumbled upon an article that had been not only a few a hours ago.

He scanned through the unnecessary words before he came to conclusion that the car falling off the bridge really had no reason to fly off it. The driver wasn't drunk, nor was he sick; he wasn't even showing signs of drifting lanes as witnesses of other drivers stated that he was driving perfectly fine until the car began to swerve uncontrollably and the car drove off the bridge. Some even claimed it was a suicide mission, but Law knew better.

Doflamingo would never off himself, he wasn't a coward that ran to death to escape his problems unlike someone he knew the man actually took the shit people threw at him and yet he still laughed unwavering from any insults all his life.

"You find out any news today?" The voice sounded over his thoughts, he turned to look at the demon the look it had was all too amused as if he were hinting at something until it finally hit Law what exactly was to blame for his uncle's death.

"You didn't." He stuttered, confused and also a little betrayed that the devil hadn't even asked his permission to do it first.

"Oh but, I did." It's smile was mischievous like he was enjoying this. Sure, Law hated the guy but, he would never wish death upon anyone; no matter how much they hurt him. But, what he was hating most about this twisted situation was that he was feeling some kind of happiness that he didn't need to fear for his life anymore. At least for the time being.

"Why and How?" Was the only thing that Law could manage to say at this point, he was the reason Corazon lost the only father he had only known, granted he was terrible; it didn't excuse the fact that now the boy was left to fend for himself just as Law was. The two were the same age, born only two weeks apart; they lived completely separate lives, in fact Law was certain that if he hadn't decided to be a hero that one time he would have never caught his uncle attention, but he did and he had regretted his actions ever since.

The demons eyes rolled. "Why, because I know that's what you wanted deep down, whether you want to admit or nor and as to how well you know when we shook hands, I learned everything about you, to your family, your friends, job, school… everything and to be honest that sick bastard didn't even deserve a car crash but, I will do anything necessary to make you happy."

He stared at Luffy in disbelief, was he serious? "And that includes killing people?"

"Yes, it's my job to dispose of anyone that makes you have wavering feelings." Luffy spoke so confidently cold that it made Law's blood run cold, this kid was willing to kill people? But, then he was reminded that, the kid wasn't a real kid; it was a merciless demon that wanted to eat his soul of course he would want to make sure the wish actually came true.

Law sighed in defeat, he didn't really care and he didn't know he was suddenly feeling compassion towards the person that had murdered him inside. It's not like he could lie anyway, he did feel a small gratification that the demon was willing to make him happy no matter what. But, he wasn't about to just let innocent people die. "If you're going to do that, then could you at least let me know or I don't know ask before you go and murder someone?"

The eyes of the demon flashed a quick red before narrowing. "You've changed."

"What?"

"Nothing," he stated before curling up within the blankets and scooting towards the wall away from Law.

There was just something in the demons voice that sounded hurt like the words were supposed to mean something to him, though he had no idea what. He just knew that whatever changed wasn't just anything for the demon curled up in his bed.

**(A/N: I know I put Corazon in the story, without knowing his looks or anything but, I'm pretty sure you've all imagined what he looks like at this point lol. He's not going to be in for long, only a few chapters and maybe a couple future ones but, bare with it and use your imagination. Aright that's all I've got so thank you for reading. x)**


	3. Chapter 3

Law lay awake that night, unable to sleep. How was he supposed to sleep when he was the cause for someone's death? Does that make him a murderer? Or at least an accomplice? If he turned the thing in what would he say? Yeah, this is a demon I made a contract with a few weeks ago and he took it upon himself to murder my dead-beat uncle to grant my wish? Of course not! He'd be locked up inside a hospital before he could even explain himself.

He groaned in frustration, turning to face the plain walls of bedroom. No matter how many times he let his eyes drift close, his mind would start to wander to thoughts he didn't want to think about. He laid with his eyes closed for several more moments before he finally came to the conclusion that he would not be sleeping tonight. Grabbing his phone of the shelf above his head, he clicked that bright screen on; sliding his finger over the screen.

After some hours, he checked the time noting that it was already 3 in the morning. He still didn't feel like sleeping, but after hours of mindlessly scrolling through nothing he had nothing left to do; that's when he noticed that a certain cynical demon wasn't passed out next to him like normal. Out of nowhere, a loud thud echoed throughout the apartment causing Law to let out a deep breathes, "What did it do now?" He whispered into the darkness of his room.

He walked into the pitch black hallway, turning into the open area where the living room and kitchen connected only to find the only light in the room was the dim white light of the moon and the obvious glowing fridge light coming from the kitchen. He sighed, knowing what he was going to find.

Law flipped the light switch, startling the demon out from behind the fridge door with food stuffed in its face and crumbs all over its clothes. "Are you serious?"

The demon stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, after a few moments; it began chewing what was in its mouth and gulped before coughing. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Why aren't you?" Law questioned, the demon normal went to sleep before him and he doubted that the thing was awake for the same reasons Law was.

The demon shrugged in response, turning back to the fridge for more food. Law felt his blood rise in anger, who the hell does this thing it is? He stomped over to the fridge; slamming the heavy shut on the demons wrist, a loud crack following.

Luffy looked at him with surprised eyes. "Someone's brave."

"No, I'm just tired of your shit, stop eating all my food." Law challenged, he knew the thing wouldn't hurt him.

The demon hummed in response, pulling his wrist out from the door. Law watched with disgust as it snapped its bone back into place. Okay, that was just gross.

"You're annoying, you know that?" Luffy sighed, walking back over to the living room couch which he had made his bed for the night.

Law laughed lightly, "I'm annoying? You're kidding."

"It's true, you've always been pretty annoying."

Law's mouth dropped in shock, this thing had to be joking. "What do you mean 'always'? You've known me for a week! If anyone's annoying around here it's you."

The raven demon muttered to his self, annoyed with the teen's loud voice. "You never used to be this difficult."

Law shook his head and his foot hit the floor with loud bang. "There you go again saying ridiculous things! We just met, what the hell are you talking about?!"

The demon huffed in annoyance, turning back to the couch; exhausted from this conversation. But, as Luffy laid his head against the pillow he had stolen from Law's room; he was flipped off the sofa and onto the floor.

"No, I am not done talking to you, you piece of shit. Answer the question." Trafalgar's eyes were burning with anger; he was not having no more. All the demon had been doing was running around his questions, covering its answers up with insults and insisting that he knew the teen prior to the week they had spent together.

It was silent for a long moment, the only noise that could be heard were the driving of cars passing by every so often. Law stared down at the demon that lay out on his floor; eyes closed pretending that it's asleep. The teen was not patient enough to wait any longer; just as he brought his foot back to kick the thing, Luffy sighed with irritation clear in his breaths.

Opening up one eye, to revel a questioning raven look, "you ever hear of the Great Pirate Era?"

"…" Law was completely confused. What did pirates have to do with the current situation? But, seeing the demon look serious about this; he chose to play along. "Yeah, we studied it freshman year. Why?"

Luffy sat up crossing his legs, motioning for the teen to sit down as well. "I see, well did you study a pirate named; Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah, the pirate king, right? He was pretty cool to read about."

The demon smiled at this, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, king of the pirates."

The teen stared wide eyed at the demon in disbelief. "He's dead, there's no way you're him."

But, when he began to think about it everything fit together. Monkey D. Luffy died at the age of 21 but, in his young age he had achieved the world's greatest treasure; the One Piece, naming him the King of the pirate's right before he died in battle. His crew went on to fulfill his dream of absolute freedom on the ocean and their dreams as well, most of all of them becoming famous figures in history to this day.

Everything clicked together; this demon's form had to be at least 20 years old. "Holy shit…"

"I see you've put it all together, but to answer your question; I know you because I used to date you or well, the you from 500 years ago."

"Eh?!"

Luffy averted his eyes to stare out the window into the night sky. "I died saving the Law back then; he was seriously injured to the point where I knew Chopper couldn't fix him. He told me that it was okay, and that I'll be fine but, I knew wasn't going to be fine; nothing was ever going to be fine again if I lost him too. So what did I do? I cried and screamed, I did not want to lose another person I loved, I didn't want to feel that pain again. That was when something came into my mind and asked if I would give my life to save his…" He trailed off, turning to look at the teen who was still complete blown away from this whole confession.

Noting the look on Law's face, the demon continued. "…Of course I said I would, and just like that I felt my life slowly drifting away from me. I didn't even get to tell him I love him."

Law shook his head. "Wait, from what I read about you; they say you were a one of the good pirates that didn't hurt or steal from people, so, then how the hell did you end up a demon?"

The raven's eyes sharpened with such intensity that the teen felt like he was being stabbed in the chest with a sharp knife. "Because even though I wasn't a bad person and even if I did what I did to save someone's life; I still sold my soul and that is a sin that tops all good deeds."

"This still doesn't make any sense, how could you have dated me 500 years ago, if I'm right here?" Law questioned, what was happening? He was gay in a past life? Could he really believe this story?

"Doesn't matter if it makes sense or not, you look exactly like him; and that alone was the only reason why I accepted your impossible request. If I had known you were such a pain now, I would have denied you."

Law felt the anger that had subsided start to fill him up again when Luffy spoke again, gripping the teens hand within his own. "And that is why I will make you happy. No matter what I have to do."

Going of the events that occurred today and the way this demon was looking at him with such an unfading determined stare.

He knew that Luffy really meant what he said, that he will absolutely anything.

And strangely, he was okay with that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Sorry, this took so long. I had school and such to deal with; but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so, I stayed up late to write this for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it only gets crazier from here. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few months since the revelation that Law is apparently a reincarnation or doppelganger or whatever of the pirate Trafalgar Law. He always found it weird since, he did read about that pirate but, for some reason he never got to see a close up picture of the guy. He just assumed that it was a coincidence that they had the same name back then, it still was, an extreme one at that.

The murder of his uncle or "accident" had slipped from his mind in these few months, he hadn't thought about once since the day it happened. He got over it surprisingly faster than he thought he would but, from what he could remember when he woke the next morning, he didn't feel as guilty nor did he feel like it was his fault anymore. In a word, he felt refreshed like he was finally able to let go of the pain he had held onto for so long.

So, he here he is now, at the end of the school year. He's much closer to Sanji than he was a few months ago, they started talking about things normal friends talked about, like what they were eating for lunch, what to do after school, hobbies, homework etc. it was a weird connection for the both of them. They weren't used to talking to each other for so long, it deepened their friendship than it already was even though Sanji still had no idea about the demon in Law's closet.

And he wasn't about to know anytime soon.

It might have been the death of Law's uncle that made Sanji want to be closer to his friend or maybe it was because now Law no longer had a person to please and he needed another outlet and Sanji was the closest person that was able to give him that sense of satisfaction. Not in a sexual way like his uncle had done it, no, more like in a way that he knows he was able to make his friend happy even if just for a few minutes every day.

Law sighed, leaning against the railing of the schools roof. Overlooking the cars and students walking out of the school, he watched as groups of girls walked out together always noticing that one girl in every group looked as if she was being excluded, there were pairs that walked out together as well and he couldn't help but wonder if, maybe they were dating or if they're just best friends, and even the groups of guys that ran out together he wondered what stupid thing they were going to go do. He watched a bit longer until he heard a cough behind him and then a flick of a lighter.

He turned to see the familiar blonde staring back at him with his cigarette between his fingers and his iconic blonde hair covering his right eye. Law never understood the idea of this haircut, it's not like Sanji had anything to hide, and he didn't have a hideous scar or lazy eye, so it just seemed strange to cover one eye all the time. He also noticed how the blonde had transitioned from covering his left eye to his right, which didn't make much difference, in fact Law almost didn't notice. He never asked, because he didn't really care but, lately he found himself wondering that type of useless thing about people.

"You really shouldn't smoke you know." Law stated matter-of-factly, turning back to watch the students leave.

He heard Sanji's footsteps approach behind him before they stopped right next to him. Sanji leaned his back against the railing. "Are you my mom now?" He teased.

Law rolled his eyes in response. "A minor smoking is a illegal, you know." He stated the question, because he wasn't really asking a question, he knew that the blonde was well aware that it was illegal but, he chose to do it anyways for reasons unknown to him.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter though." Sanji let out a breath of smoke, blowing it up into the air. "What are you doing up here anyway?" He asked, turning to look at Law.

Law hummed. "I was thinking I would get a tattoo."

Next to him, he watched as the blonde almost choked on his smoke. After, he aggressively coughed at least five minutes he leaned back against the railing. "I'm okay, thanks for asking."

"You didn't die so I assumed you were." Law laughed sarcastically.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Were you serious though?"

"About what?"

"Getting a tattoo!" Sanji exclaimed, looking at him with an amused look in his eyes.

"Ah. That." Law paused. "Yeah, I mean why not?"

The blonde shrugged. "I just didn't peg you for the type is all."

Law didn't really understand that. Why do people say that when you say want to do something to alter your body like its some life changing event and you have to be a certain type of person to be able to handle the emotional trauma it gives you? When in reality it just a needle piercing your skin with ink that doesn't wash out if you take a shower. What's the harm in that?

He smirked. "Yeah, I was thinking of getting the word death on my knuckles so nobody messes with me ever again and I will forever be in solitude."

Sanji stayed silent for a moment before he busted out laughing. "You have such twisted humor sometimes."

That was also true; in the past few months Law had learned that he had a really dark, twisted sense of humor in societies view sense he didn't find the same things funny that his classmates did and sometimes even Sanji had to stop for a moment before he realized that Law was joking.

"Maybe I was serious this time." He simply stated, looking at the blondes reaction with amusement. He was being half serious, he thought of that idea last night; that he wouldn't have to tell people to leave him alone, they would just not approach him at all if they saw death tattooed on his knuckles; thinking he was some kind of Satan worshipper well, I guess technically you could say he is.

"Yeah, and I'll stop smoking if you are." Sanji joked, pulling the cigarette between his teeth to suck in more nicotine.

The two conversed for a few more minutes before they decided they should probably get off the roof before a maintenance worker comes to lock the door to the stairway. As they exited the school gate, the pair waved goodbye as they headed in opposite directions.

Walking on the sidewalk, the sound of passing cars and every so often another person walking past him, Law emerged himself into the environment, watching as the sky faded from blue to orangish pink, the sun began to set on the horizon and Law realized that he rather enjoyed seeing the sun go down. Maybe he would come home late every day.

As he walked in the door he was suddenly tackled to the floor. "What the"-

"What took you so long!?" The raven haired demon exclaimed on top of him, inching their faces close together without even knowing it.

Law stared at Luffy and how close he was. When the demon didn't receive a response right away, that's when it dawned on him how close their faces were, he could feel the teen's hot breath mixing with his own. Instantly, he sat up and repeated his question. "Where have you been?"

Law shook his head and stood up walking past the demon throwing his bag on the couch in the process. "I was at school." He simply stated, flopping down onto his bed only to be followed with the demon to flop down next to him, crossing its arms and looking at the teen.

"You don't normally come home late." Luffy pointed out, looking at Law with confused eyes.

Law pulled his arms behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. "I got caught up watching the sunset with Sanji, I guess."

"Oh." The demon's eyes saddened a bit before he brightened again. "You talk about this guy a lot. When do I get to meet him?"

Law scoffed. "Never."

"Why not?"

Law sat up at the comment with wide eyes. "Why? Because you're a demon, that's why."

Luffy sat up and leaned closer. "I could say I'm your cousin, if you haven't noticed I don't have horns or a tail."

"No."

"But"-

"No"

"Please"-

"No"

Luffy's chest puffed with frustration. "You suck."

"I know." Law rolled his eyes, and laid back down. He stared at the demon for a while; he couldn't believe that in another life he knew this thing? Or it knew him? What did the past him see in this guy anyway?

He watched the demon play around with various things in his room but, he still couldn't find answer. There was nothing about thing guy that was appealing in anyway, maybe it was because he was thinking about it too much? Or that he only thought of Luffy as a demon and not an actual person? Is that it?

Law pushed the knowledge that Luffy was a demon from his brain and fixed his eyes on him again. That's when he finally noticed the pale skin, the soft expression as he looked at things didn't know about, the way he shook his hair every so often even though it wasn't long to begin with and- WAIT.

Was he actually starting to thing was cute?!

No, that can't be right. You can't fall in love with a demon, is what he told himself. And normally he would be right; but this time, he had no idea what he had coming to him.

Law continued watching as they moved from his room to the living room and sat together on the couch. He watched Luffy pull his knees up and rest his head while he did his homework and the demon watched TV. That almost every few moments the demon started laughing or makes a sound as a reaction to the scene, out of the corner of his eye he saw the demon beginning to drift to sleep and seeing his face hold a relaxed and actually kind of nice expression made his heart skip a beat.

He thought back over the few months and his time with Luffy, the two had done some things together, that they started doing regularly. They watched TV, well Law did his homework every night on the weekdays, they went grocery shopping together once every week whenever they ran out of food, and they even started sleeping in bed together and every night Law was the last to fall asleep but, he never noticed how adorable Luffy looked doing any of these things.

He thought of the strangely kind words Luffy had said to him over the past few months and how they lifted his spirits just a little.

As Law thought more and more about his time with Luffy, he began to see why the past him had taken a liking to the small boy and maybe just maybe he was too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _FRIENDSHIP PROGRESSION IS MY FAVORITE THIGNS TO WRITE OMG. Even though I'm writing a romance story, oh well. Yeah, the chips are going to be placed soon, and the feelings will grow between both Law and Luffy because as of right now, Luffy doesn't like this Law, he likes pirate Law that we all know and love, so youll see how that plays out soon. Sanji will play a somewhat important role and there will be more characters introduced later. Okay, im done talking. x_


End file.
